It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand
by cherish15
Summary: Story for the 4th I heart Rogan challenge. Logan and Marie's anniversary is coming up and a lot of rules are gonna be tested.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing not even Logan or Remy as much as I would like to. **

Sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do and that's exactly what Logan was gonna say when he saw Marie. It was three weeks before their 2 year anniversary and Logan had followed a strict code of conduct. The code was life, law, and liberty and he did his best to follow it. But here in Blockbuster was where his dilemma set in.

It was all Kitty's fault really, she got Marie stuck on those lovey dovey chick flicks they call romance. Friday was movie night which usually ended underneath the covers for Logan and Marie, but tonight would be different. Marie had called Logan earlier while he, Remy, and Bobby were at their garage and asked him to pick up a movie called Dear John. Being so distracted by Bobby in the background bitching about the beer in the fridge he quickly agreed when Marie asked him if he wanted to watch it, big mistake.

As Logan walked up and down the aisle he snatched up The Dark Knight and Batman begins, two movies with action just the way he liked it. He searched every single row of movies except romance and was irritated that he couldn't find Dear John, finally he asked a man in a blue shirt,

"Do you know where I can find Dear John?"

"Sure it's right there in the romance section," the guy said with a smile.

_No, just no. There's a long list of things I'd do for Marie but this ain't one of em. Every man knows that it's practically illegal to watch a sappy, love filled, chick flick with your girlfriend. It's for the weaker, small dicked, kiss up type of….boy. A man should never have to endure this type of….punishment, I ain't never watched one before and I ain't gonna start now, Rogue'll have to deal with the Terminator._

The line was long that day, he glanced behind him to see how big it had gotten and the guy behind him really needed to examine his zipper. But the code is the code and it really wasn't his problem. Finally he paid and got to his car, he was going to make the drive as long as possible, when Marie didn't get what she asked for it never turned out pretty.

He thought of ways to make this better and still end their movie nights as they normally do.

_Lying is the way to go, yes definitely lying. They were out or somethin like that._

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone buzzing against the dashboard. He let out an irritated sigh when he saw Jubilee's picture idea show up, rolling his eyes he answered it because if he didn't she would keep calling over and over again.

"Hello! Hello! Logan do you know where Bobby is he was supposed to take me out on a date tonight and he's 2 hours late," as much as he wanted Bobby to get his ass handed to him rules were rules so he was mum on the subject. He easily lied and promptly hung up before she could squeal in his ear some more.

When he reached the mansion Marie was already waiting in their room snacks and drinks in hand.

"Did you get it?"

"Umm they were all out sorry darlin," he said gruffly.

"What? How can they be all out of it? Ah was lookin forward t' that movie!"

Logan groaned and turned on The Dark knight on and Marie was worse than he expected. She pouted during the whole movie and slapped Logan's hands away whenever he got too close. There was no chance he'd be getting lucky that night.

_Damn it! Maybe I should've broken that rule! _ Logan went to sleep a very unhappy man.

The next morning as Remy and Logan got ready to leave and open shop it started to pour. It would be easier for them to share a car than to ride their bikes in the rain. When they pull up Remy pulls out an umbrella to cover his much longer hair and steps out of the car. Logan gets out and slams the door shut the rain was already at work soaking his hair and clothes. They glance at each other and both say,

"Not gonna happen!"

Remy knew the rules well he, Logan, and Victor were the makers of them. The rules have been in effect for years and the trio makes sure to enforce it wherever they are. It all started about five years ago when Logan and Remy met up in Canada, they were both working leads on Stryker's location after evidence showed he was alive.

Remy had just been newly reinstated into the Guild after his banishment from Louisiana; he offered to put his information together with Logan's to find another lead. Remy offered Logan a bed and he gladly accepted.

Logan met each and every member of the Guild including Remy's nineteen year old sister Angelique. Her name mean angel and she fit the profile perfectly; all the right curves, piercing green eyes, and a fiery attitude to go along with it. And she wanted Logan, she had _wanted _him.

He hadn't been with Rogue yet and she had shown up in his room with nothing but a silk robe. It continued on for the full 3 weeks he had stayed. Needless to say Remy, Jean Luc, and Tante were pissed when they found out. Remy and Logan tussled thus emerged rule number 7 you may not date any guy's that you've known for 24 hours or more sisters.

He and Remy seemed to always have run ins with the women related rule. Before she got control Remy was the only one who could touch Rogue and they had a nice thing going on for a while. After they had broken up, a year later Rogue was settled back in the mansion and Logan was returning, the relationship started blooming the moment he laid eyes on her. That wasn't the teen he had practically raised she was an adult now, adult body, adult attitude, adult mind.

Logan wanted to make it official but the code was blocking him so when he found out that Remy was flying in on the next flight to Westchester he made his move. Logan asked the magic question and a grumbling Remy gave his permission. He knew Rogue was a southern spitfire and he deeply enjoyed their time together, he had secretly hoped they would hook back up.

Back in the shop Logan and Remy are enjoying a few beers and pizza. Logan easily reaches for the last piece met by a glare from Remy. They both laugh but Logan quickly sobers up,

"Well Cajun I think I'm ready to go all the way with Marie."

"What mon ami like marriage, awww Logan yo' makin dis Cajun tear up, neva thought da wolverine would settle down" Remy said laughing.

All he got in return was a quick shut it and a hard glare from Logan but he kept at it.

"Yo' want me to buy yo' some Viagra for da honey moon? Yo' no yo' not as young as yo' use t' be," _snit_

"Okay, okay, mon ami I'll help yo'! We all know yo' ain't da romantic type."

"Who said I needed ur help bub? And wait I didn't say I wanted to marry her!"

"Well do yo'?"

"Yes!"

"Then shut up imbécile! Dis what yo' gotta do…"

Meanwhile back at the mansion Jubilee and Kitty are sitting with Rogue giggling about her upcoming anniversary.

"What do you think he's gonna do for the big day?" asked Kitty.

"Ah have no idea but- What should I get him?"

"Oh I know what! A kitten a little sweet adorable kitten, I mean can you imagine the look on his face when he sees it?" said Jubilee. At that idea they all burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha! Ah know what ah'm gonna get him now but that kitten idea ain't t' bad maybe I'll use that! First Ah gotta make some calls; Remy should be able to help with this!"

Marie and Logan had been busy at work for days trying to get everything in order, but today time was up. It started out with breakfast in bed for the two and a note left on an empty bed when Marie came back up to the room.

_I know you'll pick somethin out that'll knock me dead darlin, buy the most expensive dress in the store, here's the card be ready by 7._

Without a second thought Marie raced to get dress and to the mall.

"Yo' remember da plan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I remember," Logan said waving him off.

"I'm jus so proud of yo' I don't know what t' do Logan all grown up n' stuff it swells my little heart!" Remy said with laughter and Logan did his best to melt the smile right off of his face with a sneer.

A quarter to seven Logan paces back and forth twirling the ring in his pocket, and at seven o clock sharp Marie walks down the stairs in a clingy violet knee length.

Taking her hand Logan escorted her to a black limo and they were off to one of the most expensive in town. As soon as they entered the door Marie noticed that there was no one else there but them and the waiters.

"What's all this Logan?"

"All this is to say I love you, so eat and enjoy," he said softly.

After they finished Logan asked her to join him on the balcony and told her to close her eyes.

"Logan ah really don't think you should have done all this ah mean really-"

"Hush darlin ur ruinin the moment," he said laughing.

He hurriedly got the ring out of his pocket and told her to open her eyes. The tear flow was almost instant when she saw the ring.

"Oh my- Logan ah, ah don't know what t' say"

"Then say yes because Anna Marie I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She nodded tearfully and Logan's heart sped up.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" After holding her in his arms for a while the tears stopped and a tear streaked Marie said,

"Well I guess my gift is kinda worthless in comparison."

"Marie anything you got I'm gonna love." Still believing that her gift wasn't good enough she hesitantly made the call.

"Bring her round back sugar!" Marie pulled Logan around to the back door of the restaurant and a big white truck pulled up. Marie could barely keep from laughing as Jubilee and Kitty hopped out of the truck holding a tiny orange kitten. Logan tried his best to keep his composure when he saw the kitten,

"You got me a kitten?"

"Yep sugars do you like it?"

"I umm, well umm it's-"and he's cut off by the laughter of the three girls.

"Oh Logan did you really think ah would get you a cat? Your real present is in the truck." Taking a small remote out of her pocket Jubilee says,

"Special delivery for Mr. Howlett!" As the door to the truck opened Logan's eyes bug out, inside the truck is Remy LeBeau in all his glory standing in front of hundreds of cases of beer, expensive foreign delicious beer!

"Homme yo' do realize yo' gonna be sharing dis right?" Logan stood there speechless for a minute,

"I,I,I oh forget it!" he said and picked Marie up twirling her in the air.

"God I love you woman!" Remy rolled his eyes while Jubilee and Kitty gawked at Rogue's hand.

"Rogue is that-"

"Umm-hmm"

"So you and him are-"

"Yep!"

"So when is da bachelor party?" Remy's statement is mean with four simultaneous shut its.

The next morning was spent breaking the news to Victor and it didn't set well with him.

"Oh Logan don't be such a pussy! I mean really who the hell gets married? And especially to a frail like this!" he barked out, but after a while he gave them his approval.

The next few months were spent on wedding plans and Logan was stressed to the max. So Remy and Victor spared no expense on his bachelor party, it was about to be one hell of a night for the three of them.

Strippers, strippers and more strippers! They had cleared out the shop for the party and hired a highly paid pretty face for Logan. And she was worth what they paid for sure! The beer flow was continuous and the night was going perfect until Bobby pulled out his digital.

"Give me that! Bobby the next time you want to be stupid go do it somewhere else!" growled Victor, Remy and Logan just shook their heads along with all the other men at the party. Bobby blushed and said,

"Umm my bad, sorry please continue."

It didn't stop until four in the morning, Logan and Remy burst through the door with a drunken Bobby hanging from their shoulders slurring. And Jubilee was right there waiting.

"Uggh! Bobby you are in so much trouble tomorrow! I can't believe you got this drunk and you smell like perfume! Just wait Drake-"she continued to yell at the drunken Bobby now in fetal position on the floor covering his ears.

Since it was four o clock and it was officially their wedding day Logan couldn't see Rogue therefore he would be bunking with Remy.

Remy had only one king sized bed in his room, neither Remy nor Logan were in their right minds so they both plopped down on the bed. Finally realizing where he was Logan sprung off of the bed and Remy jerked awake.

"Hell no!"

"Mon ami I'm gonna need yo' t' neva do dat again!"

"You ain't gotta tell me twice bub! Don't ever breathe a word of this to anyone! Or I'll slice you cuz I'm pretty sure that this is an unspoken rule!"

"Mum's the words!"Remy said without hesitation.

Logan awoke headache free and opened the curtains wide for Remy.

"Shit Logan!"

"Gotta big day today so get up!"

"No homme _yo'_ gotta big day I ain't got nothin!"

"Oh stop whining Susie and get your ass up!"

"Fine, fine," said Remy grumbling and cursing in French. Five hours later Logan and Marie were standing at the church saying their I dos and made it official with a kiss.

Jubilee caught the bouquet and the reception was filled with wine and laughter, but for Emma and Remy it was mostly wine and lots of it. They had seen Logan and Marie off to the airport and made their way back to the mansion. A blur of things happened that night and there would be hell raised in the morning.

As the sun peaked through the windows of her room Emma groggily opened her eyes and felt her body rub up against a lump in her bed. Her eyes flew open when she saw his red hair splayed out on the pillow, smacking Remy awake he jumps up and screams,

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right! What have we done? I can't believe-"

"Shhh belle yo' wakin up everybody in da mansion jus calm down." As she settles back down and pulls the covers up over herself rule thirty-one pops into his mind.

_Well I might as well make the best of it_

Wrapping his arms around Emma he whispered,

"Cherie we gonna figure dis out ok? Lets jus relax for now no?"

**So was it funny enough? Rules used were 1,2,3,4,7,9,12,14,16,25, and 31. Review!**


End file.
